How to fall off your dragon
by Blue-Streaker
Summary: Hiccup accidentally falls off Toothless while racing Astrid. And now he's stranded in a strange forest with her. How will he ever get back to his home? Read to find out. Set after the movie. HiccupxAstrid.
1. Hiccup falls off

**Authors note**

Welcome to my fic. I hope none of you will be disappointed of this, because I don't expect it to be very good. I'm righting a different HTTYD fic that's very long, and this is just something I'm righting until then.

This fic takes place 5 year after HTTYD

Hiccup walked over to where Toothless was, like he did almost every morning. He let out a yawn and shook himself. He smiled and slightly rubbed Toothless head. Toothless opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Okay Toothless," He said. "Are you ready for some exercise?" Toothless responded by shaking his whole body fiercely. With that, Hiccup put his foot, or what was left of it, up into Toothless saddle and pulled himself up.

"Let's go." Hearing Hiccup, Toothless spread his wings as wide as he could and shot up into the sky. Hiccup spread his arms in the air, feeling the breeze in his face. This reminded him of when he and the other Vikings where racing to battle the huge dragon. He remembered the others at his side, and Astrid behind him, her arms around him tightly. That had been such a long time ago, but he always would remember it. He was having so much fun, he didn't even know his seat was ripping.

The strings snapped and the seat ripped almost in half. It must have been used so much that it had been ripping all this time.

"Whoa," He screamed. He grabbed on to toothless side. Toothless turned his head to see if he was okay. He stopped when he saw him dangling in the air.

"I'm okay," Hiccup said, getting himself back on. "The seat just ripped a little. Nothing to worry about." Toothless nodded his head and continued to fly. Hiccup looked down to see the whole village, including the dragons that had just been allowed to stay. It was nice to see the dragons and Vikings finally getting along.

With a shudder, Hiccup realized the seat was ripping again. "I've had about enough of this," He said. He tore a couple of strings off of his shirt and tied them around the saddle. It seemed to hold them together, so he turned his eyes back to the sky. It wasn't long before he herd a familiar voice.

"Hey hiccup," Astrid said, flying up next to him on a different dragon. She looked like she was enjoying it.

"Hi there Astrid," Hiccup said. He tilted to the side of toothless, causing him to turn left, closer to Astrid. He took in her sweet smell, longing for the time when they used to love each other. They where still Friends, but not as much as they used to be.

"Are you out getting some exercise too," Astrid asked. Hiccup nodded his head. "I'm trying to train my new dragon, Waterlight. He's a bit wild, but I think I can calm him down."

"Do you want any help," Hiccup asked. He had been the first to fly a dragon, and introduced the Vikings to it. He basically Thought he had bragging rights.

"No thank you," Astrid responded. "How would I ever improve if you did it for me." Her words made since, so Hiccup stopped asking. Instead, he flew a little closer, to where their dragons where almost touching. He reached his arm around her shoulder, causing her to turn and look at him. Despite her vicious side, Hiccup really liked her. He thought back to the time when He and Astrid kissed. That was years ago. Hiccup wondered if she still felt the same about him.

"Uh…I'll race you over to that mountain," Astrid said, trying to get away from him. She obviously didn't want to get closer to him while they where thousands of feet in the sky, and on dragons. She moved her dragon away, getting into the racing position. When she was ready, she looked over at hiccup, waiting for him to signal to start.

"Well, okay," Hiccup said. He leaned forward on hiccup, getting in the race position. "Go!" With that, they both shot off toward the mountain. This time, Hiccup was going much faster than he had been. He knew if just one mistake happened, they would both die, but it was way to fun. Astrid was falling a little bit behind, but still pretty close.

Hiccup was flying as hard as he could. Even though Toothless was doing all the work, he still had to hold on and steer, which wasn't easy with his metal leg. He looked behind to see Astrid trying to keep up. He let out a small chuckle, and steered in front of her.

"Come on Astrid," he said, leaning to the side so she could see him. "You said you didn't need my help, so here's your chance to prove it." He leaned closer to say something else, when he felt a pop under him. He didn't know what it was. After a while, he felt another one, and another one. He looked over and saw that that the strings he used to hold the seat together where braking. There was only one string holding it all together.

While Hiccup was distracted, Astrid flew in front of him. For a moment, she thought he was right behind her, but she looked back and saw him bit far behind. "Who needs help now," She screamed? She laughed to herself and flew off.

Hiccup was trying to hold the seat together. The string wouldn't do much good, since there was only one. As he took a closer look, he saw that while the strings where holding it together, the rest of the seat had ripped underneath. Before he could think of what to do, he felt the string brake. He reached forward to grab onto Toothless, but he couldn't in time.

He fell through the air at a high speed. He tried to yell for help, but he couldn't because of the force of the air. He saw the ground move closer and closer, and kept hoping for Toothless to save him. He looked up the best he could, and saw Toothless flying away at a slow speed. He must have not noticed that Hiccup fell off.

Meanwhile, Astrid had already made her way to the mountain. She had been waiting for a while and decided to go back because Hiccup was taking too long. She leaned forward on her dragon as he shot off. She felt the wind in her long, blond hair fly back, while keeping an eye out for hiccup. As she flew back, she saw Toothless fly right by her, no one on him. Astrid started panicking. She flew faster and faster. She stopped when she herd Hiccup screaming, and looked down to see him falling through the air.

"Hang on Hiccup," She called. She flew after him, making sure not to fall off the front of her dragon. Even though her dragon could go very fast, Hiccup was falling faster. And as she got closer, she herd the sound she was fearing.

Thump!

**Authors note**

_Well what did you think? For those who wish to keep read my story, I just want to warn you, this fic is only going to be like 5 chaps, since I'm working on another HTTYD _fic_ right now, and I hope it will be better than this one. Well I hope to update soon, until then, see ya._

_Oh yeah, BTW, I have a How to train your dragon forum. Here's the link, _

_/forum/How_to_train_your_dragon_RP/73317/_

_-Streaker_


	2. A dragon!

Wow! You all surprised me by liking my fic. I want to thank you all for the reviews. Hope you like chapter two just as much as the first one.

Astrid froze in the air, wandering if she should go any further. What if she saw something she wasn't prepared to see? Like the body of Hiccup lying there on the ground. That would be so horrible that words could not describe it.

As she neared the spot where Hiccup landed, she heard him moaning in pain. She breathed a sigh of relief. He was fine. In pain, but still living. She flew a little closer, and landed on a dry patch of land. She tied her dragon to a tree, so that he would not fly away. He had flown away once and she had to chase it down on another dragon. She didn't want that to happen again.

"Hiccup!" she screamed, running to him. She saw him squirming in pain. It was almost as painful for her to see him like this. She put her hand behind his head to prop him up. It took some work, but she was able to get him to his feet, and he needed help to walk.

"Hang on Hiccup," Astrid said. "We'll get you back home and get you to a doctor. I promise you'll be alright." She let a small tear trickle down her face. Even though they where not dating any more, Astrid no doubt still liked Hiccup a lot. She just didn't want to ask him out again. She didn't know if he still cared about her as much as before. Even though she still loved him, she tried to hide it.

"P-put me down," Hiccup screamed. The pain was too much for him to continue. He had to rest before walking some more. Astrid obeyed and laid him down on some soft moss. It was a little damp, but he didn't feel like walking over to the dry section.

Once he was one the ground, Hiccup started screaming less. He must have been trying to avoid attracting predators. That was the last thing they needed. When Hiccup's moaning grew quieter, Astrid saw that he was bleeding badly. He had already lost a large amount of blood. Astrid was getting even more worried than before. How could she sit and watch him die of blood loss.

Hiccup's screaming stopped, and he fell unconscious. "Oh Hiccup," Astrid cried. "I'm so sorry." She started pouring out tears. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't asked you to race me you would still be fine." She bent over and hugged him, as if saying a last good by. He started moaning, so she tried to make sure not to hurt him. She let go and gently put him back down.

After a while, she fell asleep, right beside him. She wasn't going to try to find a way out without him. If she had to wait till he died, she was going to. She couldn't abandon him.

Later, Hiccup woke up, still in pain. He looked over at his side and saw it was covered with blood. His side had been ripped open from the fall. He tried to crawl off and get help, but something was stopping him. It was Astrid. She was laying next to him, her arm across him blocking him from moving. He tried to wake her up by poking her, but she just moved a little, not waking up. To tired to move anymore, Hiccup laid back down.

Later on, when he couldn't take the pain anymore, Hiccup tried to wake up Astrid again. He had to get help soon. This time, Astrid moved a little and opened her eyes. "What is it," she said. She stood up and looked down. Her eyes widened when she saw Hiccup was still alive and awake. "Hiccup!" she screamed. "Your alive! Come on, we have to get you back home. You might still have a chance." Hiccup nodded and tried to get up, failing though.

"Here," Astrid said, running to help him. she put her arm around his shoulder and helped him limp back to where she tied up her dragon. When they got there, Astrid looked absolutely stunned. The rope she tied her dragon with had been bitten off. Her untamed, wild dragon had escaped. That was their last chance of escaping.

"where trapped here forever," Astrid cried. "That was where I left my dragon."

"Where not trapped forever," Hiccup said. "We just need to find some other way out." Astrid looked over at him. He was finally well enough to talk again, but he wouldn't be that way for long. He was still losing blood. They where probably not going to get out very soon, so Astrid knew she had to do something. She scanned the clearing looking for some kind of padding.

Eventually, her eyes came across a thick brown leaf. It looked like it was covered with water, and it may be good for the both of them. They could drink from it and hold the leaf over Hiccup gash. She reached out to pick it up, but her hands got stuck in it. It wasn't water; it was some kind of sticky stuff. Astrid started to walk away, but then she thought that would be perfect for Hiccup. It would hold together, and keep the blood from pouring out.

"Hiccup," she called. "I think I found something perfect for you."

"I thought you where supposed to be looking for a way to get out of here," Hiccup moaned. "What's the leaf for?"

Astrid smiled. "For you. Hold still." Hiccup obeyed as Astrid slapped the leaf on hiccup's side. He screamed at the impact, but then calmed down as the blood stopped spilling. It held together pretty good, leaving just a small gap for blood to get through.

"Oh, thanks Astrid," Hiccup said. "That feels a little bit better. But we still need to find a way to get out of here." Astrid sighed. He was right, they needed to get out, but that seemed almost impossible. She was about to say something when they herd a noise coming from the distance. It sounded like a wild animal, but as they listened closer, they where almost sure what it was.

A dragon.

"A Dragon!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Do you think its Toothless?" It almost seemed impossible that Toothless had found out where they we're so quickly. Toothless had flown off without even feeling Hiccup fall off. It was almost impossible for him to find him that quickly.

"No, that's not Toothless," Astrid said. "It sounds smaller." She kept her gave fixed on the direction of the sound, even though there was nothing to see. The dragon was still screaming and howling like mad. "I, I think it's hurt," Astrid said. "Why else would it make all that noise? Come on, we have to find it and see what's wrong." Hiccup looked up at her, wandering how in the world she could possibly want to go and look at a dragon they didn't even know what it was. It could be dangerous, and they weren't in fighting condition.

"Come on Hiccup, we _have _to see what's wrong with him." Hiccup didn't respond; he just sat there on the ground. "Okay Hiccup, you stay here, I'm going on." Astrid stomped off, ignoring warnings from Hiccup saying not to go near a wild dragon. As she neared the spot where the dragon was making the noise, the dragon must have herd her, because he was going frantic, running and spiting small balls of fire.

"It's okay, calm down," Astrid said, trying to sound calm herself, but it didn't seem to work on the dragon. He was still going wild. "I won't hurt you." As she pulled back the low hanging leaves, the bushes, and the tall grass, she was in plain sight of the mystery dragon. As she looked down at it, and it looked up at her with pleading eyes, she realized it wasn't at all what she expected.

Okay guys, I am sooooooooo sorry it took so long to update. I don't know why it took me so long to get to it. But I promise the rest of the updates will come much sooner.

I know this chapter wasn't as good as the last chapter, mostly because it's a filler, and I decided to leave it as a cliffhanger again. Who do you think the mystery dragon is? Is it the green death? Is it his kid? Is it good? Is it evil? Only one way to find out, read the next chapter, which should be out in one week or less.


End file.
